for yesungie hyuung
by azieunhae
Summary: "hae-yaa yang ini cocok untuk yesung hyuung , yesungie hyung kan orangnya sangat unik" "ya ! kau ini kenapa seperti terlihat sangat dekat yesung bodoh itu eoh? Kau suka padanya? " . HAEHYUK. dont like dont read


Tittle : FOR YESUNGIE HYUUUNG

Cast : lee donghae and lee hyukjae , dan beberapa mamber sj

Main pair : HAEHYUK

Warning : BL OOC typo(s) and.. pasaran mungkin

Sumary : "hae-yaa yang ini cocok untuk yesung hyuung , yesungie hyung kan orangnya sangat unik" | "ya ! kau ini kenapa seperti terlihat sangat dekat yesung bodoh itu eoh? Kau suka padanya!? " |

Dont like dont read yah ^^

Enjoy with the story~

.

.

.

Sore itu dikala matahari sudah ingin menyembunyikan dirinya , terlihat sepasang anak manusia yang kini sedang mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka erat di salah satu departemen store besar di korea selatan tersebut

Mungkin orang orang akan menatap aneh kepada mereka yang memakai pakaian yang sangat tertutup padahal sudah jelas jelas mereka berada di dalam ruangan

Oh ayolah bagi orang orang biasa mungkin itu sangat aneh , tapi untuk mereka sang bintang dunia? Apalagi bagi mereka yang mempunyai hubungan percintaan yang masih di larang dalam negara tercintanya , hei mereka pun butuh kencan seperti layaknya kekasih pada umumnya

Lalu kenapa harus pakaian tertutup ? memangnya mereka orang orang yang suka cari sensasi pada paparazy ? mereka terlalu malas berhubungan dengan orang orang kurang kerjaan seperti itu , belum lagi menghadapi fans yang akan shock melihat idolanya memiliki kelainan seksual . huh berat sekali hidup mereka

Ok kembali lagi kesepasang anak adam tadi

Salah satu namja yang menggunakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih serta masker dan kacamata hitam pada matanya terlihat lebih manja pada namja yang menggunakan jaket hitam dengan masker dan kacamata hitam pula disampingnya

Mari kita mendekat agar dapat mendengar obrolan mereka

"hae~ memang hae sudah tau ingin memberi yesung hyung apa ?" tanya hyukjae-namja berbaju putih tadi dengan sedikit manja , ok meski hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup tetep saja wajahnya terlihat sangat manis

Donghae-si jaket hitam menoleh pada sang kekasih "aku belum tau , kita lihat lihat saja dulu" lalu ia makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sang kekasih

Hyukjae mengangguk angguk imut sambil matanya sibuk mengitari toko toko untuk mencari barang yang bagus untuk hyung pecinta kura kuranya itu

Sebenarnya waktu inilah yang di nanti nanti donghae , berjalan berdua dengan hyukjaenya , terus menggenggam tangan mungil nan halus hyukjaenya , serta melihat hyukjaenya bermanja manja padanya , bahkan ia tidak sibuk mencari kado untuk yesung seperti yang hyukjae lakukan , ia hanya sibuk memandangi tingkah miliknya , hyukjaenya

"hae! Lihat yang disana itu" tunjuk hyukjae dengan riang pda donghae yang langsung mengalihkan pandanganya menuju apa yang di tunjuk sang kekasih

"topi kura kura ?"

"hum" hyukjae mengangguk ngangguk imut "yesung hyung itu menyukai kura kura , dan ia juga sangat suka memakai topi ! jika kita beli topi yang biasa, yesung hyung sudah banyak punya , tapi jika topi yang seperti itu hyukkie yakin dia belum punya , apalagi yesung hyung itu suka yang unik unik"

Hyukjae terus bicara tanpa memperhatikan pandangan donghae yang terlihat mulai kesal

"ya ! kau ini kenapa terlihat sangat dekat sekali dengan yesung bodoh itu eoh ? kau suka padanya ?!" ucap donghae sedikit berteriak di depan wajah hyukjae

"eh? Ani hae-yaa bukannya begitu.."

"lalu apa eoh ? kau terlihat banyak tau sekali tentang dia" donghae mulai berjalan meninggalkan hyukjae

Hyukjae menatap donghae gelisah , oh ok ia takut namjachingunya itu marah padanya . ia segera berlari kecil menyusul donghae

"hae-ya.. aku tidak suka pada yesung hyung , yesung hyung kan sudah punya woo.."

"ohh jika yesung hyung belum bersama dengan wookie kau ingin jadi namjachingunya ? begitu?" tanya donghae tanpa melihat ke arah hyukjae

"hae~ dengar hyukkie duluu"

Donghae terus berjalan menghindari hyukjae

Hyukjae kembali berlari kecil menyusul donghae lalu kembali menggenggam tangan donghae

"maaf perkataan ku membuat hae kesal.. tapi hae kan tau sendiri hal hal yang aku sebutkan tadi sudah menjadi rahasia umum.. kita semua tau , aku , leeteuk hyung , sungmin hyung dan yang lainnya pasti tau dan aku yakin hae juga tau , bahkan semua elf pun tau , tapi yang lebih tau dari semua hal yang aku sebutkan tadi hanya wookie... hae mengertikan ? hyukkie hanya suka dengan hae~ hyukkie cintanya Cuma sama hae" jelas hyukjae panjang lebar sambil menatap penuh per mohonan pada donghae , bahkan matanya mulai berkaca kaca

Donghae yang mendengar semuanya langsung menatap ke arah hyukjae , ia segera memeluk miliknya tersebut . oh ok lupakah mereka sedang ada di tempat umum sekarang ? -_-

"maafkan aku chagi.. harusnya aku tidak langsung cemburu seperti tadi.. mian ne hyukkie baby?"

Hyukjae tertawa kecil begitu menyadari donghaenya sudah tidak marah lagi

"ne gewanchana hae-ya.. lagi pula hyukkie senang jika hae cemburu~ itu artinya hae sangat mencintai hyukkie kan?" tanya hyukjae polos sambil membuat pose imut dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya , pose berpikir khasnya

Kali ini donghae yang terkekeh pelan "ne , aku sangat sangat sangat mencintai monkey ku ini!"

Hyukjae langsung cemberut mendengar kata –monkey- dari bibir donghae "kenapa harus monkey?" ia langsung menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia sedang kesal

Kekehan donghae semakin terdengar "itu julukan pada namja tercintaku~"

"huh hae menyebalkan ! ikan jelek menyebalkan!"

Donghae yang tadinya ingin tertawa lepas karna melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya langsung mengurungkan niatnya mengingat mereka sedang ada di tempat umum

"sudah ne~ kaja kita beli topi kura kura itu dan langsung mengirimnya pada yesung hyung! Kajjaa" donghae kembali menarik tangan hyukjae menuju toko dimana topi itu terjual

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir donghae mengingat kata kata hyukjae tadi

_Hyukkie cintanya Cuma sama hae~_

.

.

~fin~

Di bunuh readerdeul karna bukkannya ngelanjutin _because of henry_ malah bikin ff baru ._.

Ini special buat ultah yesung sebenarnya .-. tapi malah full haehyuk gini happy birthday my king of selcaa semoga makin plus plus yah #happyyesungday

Special big thanks buat semua orang yang review semua ff ziiiiiiii makasih banyak saya cinta kaliaan apa lagi yang review ff because of henry , makasih banyaak

Dan... jangan lupa review ff ini ne/wink ^^

Ok sekian dari zi ^^ zi permisi annyeong

/bow/


End file.
